Sarina
by CCke
Summary: based on the New Adventures of Robin Hood; Robin is kidnapped by a witch, please R&R!!!
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Sarina  
  
AUTHOR: Aset  
  
E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure / romance / magic  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAMER: and again; not mine!  
  
SUMMARY: Robin is kidnapped by a witch  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; it's based on the TV-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood. Sorry if there are a mistake in the text, English is not my native language, but I try! Please R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The sun stood high above the sky and was shining bright. It was summer. Everybody was happy and at ease at Sherwood Forest. There hadn't been any troubles for quite some time now. The children were playing at the pond with Robin and Little John, Tuck was at the meadow collecting herbs. Marion joined the friar, picking flowers.  
  
'She looks a bit worried' Tuck thought as he looked over to the beautiful woman. He went up to talk to her.  
  
'What's wrong Marion? It seems like something is bothering you.'  
  
She went to sit down on a tree-trunk.  
  
'Is it that obvious then?'  
  
'Well… a bit' He went to sit down next to her. 'What's wrong?'  
  
'It's Robin'  
  
Tuck sighed.  
  
'I thought so… What is it this time?'  
  
'There's something wrong with him I think' she said.  
  
Tuck looked at her. He hasn't noticed anything strange lately at Robin. He still looked like the same merry, healthy outlaw. But of course Marion was a woman, she could sense those things. And she knew Robin better than anyone.  
  
'He's acting so different to me… like he's avoiding me' she continued with a sigh.  
  
"It was true" he thought. Robin seemed to run off when Marion appeared. It had been going on for about two weeks now… ever since that girl appeared in the village. Sarina was her name. They'd saved her from sir Pollock. He wanted to kill the girl but then Robin and his companions showed up, saved the girl and the other villagers and Robin had taken the girl with them to the compound. She didn't have any family. But the miller accepted her in his house and she helped him with his work, that's when she wasn't around Robin.  
  
'I wouldn't worry about it, Marion. You know Robin' He tried to soothe her a bit. He knew she loved Robin more than anything, maybe even more than she loved herself.  
  
'Yes, I know Tuck. And this isn't just like him! It's like this ever since this Sarina appeared.' She looked up to the friar. A tear welled up in her eye.  
  
Tuck nodded. 'Maybe it's just a phase.'  
  
'I thought he loved me. I know he does'  
  
'He does love you, Marion. He does.'  
  
He saw her despair. He knew their love for each other and he had to admit: he really was convinced that they would be married some day. That's if they weren't going to say so stubborn! not if Robin wasn't going to screw it all up by falling in love with Sarina. Tuck putted his arm around her shoulder. She buried her head against his shoulder and silently started to cry. He tried to soothe her, but he knew it was in vain. She had admitted she had very strong feelings for Robin, but only to him. He was her confessor.  
  
A silence mastered them. Birds took over and filled the air with their songs.  
  
***  
  
'Tuck? Tuck!' Robin and Little John entered the meadow.  
  
'I'm here' he answered.  
  
Marion stood up and walked away. She tried to hide from Robin, he shouldn't see her cry.  
  
'Marion, you can stay' Robin said.  
  
Did he just tell her to stay? She couldn't believe. He walked up to her.  
  
'We need you too.' He said while he came nearer. He saw her eyes were red and a bit swollen.  
  
'Have you been crying?' he asked. He hadn't seen Marion like this in a very long time.  
  
She gave him a weak smile. He couldn't be worried, right? Not for her, not now.  
  
'Why do you need my help?' she tried to sound as normal as possible.  
  
'Sarina is gone' Little John said while he and the friar joined Marion and Robin.  
  
Marion looked at Robin for a moment, then she ran off. Robin had looked so…so helpless. He was really in love with Sarina. She ran away from the meadow, into the forest, heading for the camp.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' Robin asked.  
  
Tuck gave him an anger look.  
  
'What did I do?' Robin replied at his gaze.  
  
Tuck shook his head and they walked back to the camp. At the way back Robin told Tuck about Sarina.  
  
'She said she'd be going for a walk while John and I were with the kids. She'd be back within an hour.'  
  
'Maybe she's already back. Don't worry now, Robin'  
  
'She's gone for over two hours now, Tuck. She may be in trouble! She needs me.'  
  
When they arrived at the camp, Tuck went to look for Marion, but she was gone. She'd rode off on her horse as soon as she'd arrived, the kids had told him. In her tent he found a little note.  
  
'I know you'll look for me, but don't! You won't find me.  
  
And you can't help me. No one can anymore.  
  
I'll be gone, but don't miss me,  
  
Farewell,  
  
Marion.'  
  
***  
  
Tuck ran to Robin and Little John, who were saddling the horses. They were talking about how to find and save Sarina.  
  
'Marion's gone. She left a note'  
  
'Oh, she'll be back.' Robin said. 'We'll have to find Sarina. She needs me'  
  
He didn't even looked at the note.  
  
'What do you mean, Marion's gone?' Little John asked while he took the note and read it.  
  
'She's gone...I think she means…' Tuck was catching his breath. He'd been running.  
  
'She's going to kill herself!' Little John exclaimed.  
  
Tuck nodded  
  
'She's only bluffing. ' Robin said while he mounted his horse. 'She's just jealous' He said while he took off.  
  
Little John and Tuck looked at each other.  
  
'What are we going to do?' Little John asked  
  
'I'd say we'll find Marion and then get Robin back.'  
  
John nodded.  
  
***  
  
'Something isn't right about all this. Marion's right. It's been like this since we saved Sarina' Tuck said on the way. They'd decided to go to Robinville, to check on Marion's aunt. If she wasn't there, they'd travel further to her parental estate. They'd send some outlaws out to look for her in the woods. They were going to find her. 


	2. Sarina - 2

E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure / romance / magic  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAMER: and again; not mine!  
  
SUMMARY: Robin is kidnapped by a witch  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; it's based on the TV-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood. Sorry if there are a mistake in the text, English is not my native language, but I try! Please R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
They returned to the compound before night fell.  
  
'We haven't found her' was the answer  
  
'N o sign of Robin' Someone else informed them  
  
'We'll continue the search for Marion tomorrow' Tuck announced as he walked up to his tent. Little John followed him.  
  
'You think they'll be all right?'  
  
'It's due to this girl I think'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Well, it's not like Robin. He's been in love with Marion since eternity! And he's been acting weird since that girl appeared.  
  
'He's just fallen in love with Sarina'  
  
'Maybe John. Maybe he has. But I doubt it'  
  
they went to sleep. A good night's rest could help them to be more alert the next day. And they'd find Marion!  
  
***  
  
Marion made a fire. S he sighed and pulled her cloak closer against her. She was sitting against castle walls. The castle walls of her parental estate. Her eldest brother lived there now, but she didn't want to bother him. She didn't want to listen to him, telling her he'd been right all along. Robin didn't love her. She sighed as the wind played with the fire. She took a piece of wood and threw it into the fire, causing hundreds of little sparkles to dance and fly away. A tear fell from her eye.  
  
She wondered why it hurt so much to see Robin in this madness. Could he really be in love with this Sarina? Her thoughts flew away to a long forgotten time. She remembered how she and Robin were running around in the garden, chasing each other. They'd always been the best of friends. And then there was Guy, always ready to argue, to be sweet to her and hateful towards Robin.  
  
She'd been in love with Robin since ages. And she couldn't imagine life without him. She started to so, and silently cried herself to sleep....  
  
***  
  
Robin stopped his horse near a river, at the edge of a meadow, filled with field-flowers. He'd bee riding for hours, in search of Sarina, following her call. She'd urged him to camp there.  
  
'Hello Robin' a woman appeared from behind a tree. She was wearing a red dress, just enough to cover the bare necessary.  
  
'Sarina!'  
  
she smiled.  
  
'What?...Where am I?... How did I get here?'  
  
'Don't worry, my love, you're safe' At these words, Sarina looked into Robin's eyes. And a red beam of light spread out over the meadow...  
  
**  
  
a watery sun was rising above the sky. It's sunlight was reflected by the bleach castle-walls, waking up a sleepy Marion. She stretched and yawned while the wind gently blew the ashes of the fire away. Marion sighed. It was morning; it was a new day! A squeak. She saw an eagle flying around and she smiled. Maybe this will be a better day!!  
  
***  
  
Little John and Tuck were riding.. They'd left before dawn. They'd decided to look for Marion first. If Robin was bewitched by Sarina, they might need her help. And then there was Marion's letter... She got them all worried, all but Robin.  
  
'Where will we look for her, Tuck?' John asked as they were riding away from the camp, in the direction of Bovery.  
  
'I don't know, John; Maybe she went up to Guy'  
  
'To Guy? You think she...'  
  
'She loves Robin, Little John! And now he's gone, in love with another woman!'  
  
'But she hates Guy!'  
  
'I know, but it's worth a try..'  
  
And they moved on to sir Guy's castle.  
  
***  
  
Robin woke up. A tiny candlelight illuminated the room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. It looked like he was in a cave. He tried to stand up, but that seemed impossible. He was tied to the bed!!  
  
'Good morning my love'  
  
'Untie me!'  
  
'Oh no sweetheart, I can't'  
  
'Sarina!!'  
  
'Calm down! You'll be just fine. Just stay with me.' She said as she pushed him back on the bed.  
  
'Just go to sleep now You need to save your strength' she said as her eyes flashed and Robin fell in a deep sleep.  
  
*** 


	3. Sarina - 3

E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure / romance / magic  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAMER: and again; not mine!  
  
SUMMARY: Robin is kidnapped by a witch  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; it's based on the TV-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood. Sorry if there are a mistake in the text, English is not my native language, but I try! Please R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
'Are you sure this will work?' Tuck asked  
  
'Relax you look great!' Little John said while he tried hard not to laugh. He looked at his friend and couldn't resist to smile. Tuck was dressed up in a long dress, a blue one. And was wearing Little John's cloak. A shawl tied around his head. Yes, he looked rather funny. Not really female, but it was worth a shot.  
  
Tuck sighed and slowly walked to the castle gates.  
  
'Yes, what do you want?'  
  
'I need to speak to Lady Marion' Tuck said with a tiny, high voice.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'Lady Marion Fitzwalter'  
  
'I don't know her, wait a sec.' The guard left, returning little later with another guard.  
  
'I'm sorry, who were you looking for?'  
  
'Lady Marion Fitzwalter. I'm her cousin' Tuck said  
  
'I don't think she's here...Steven, go to Sir Guy, ask him' and the other guard left. The one who seemed to be the leader, opened the gates.  
  
'I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Milady. Please enter.'  
  
***  
  
Marion got up and tossed her hair. She decided to go inside and visit her brother. That will make her feel better! And then she'll go look for Robin.  
  
'It's madness, I know. But that wasn't Robin yesterday. It's not like him' she tought. 'But it's not like me either to leave a not and run, scared to face a possible truth.' She sighed and walked up to a bed of roses. She smiled.  
  
'I planted those, together with Robin' she softly whispered.  
  
'You seem so sad, Marion' a voice behind her said.  
  
'Rowena? What are you doing here?'  
  
'Ow, Olwyn send me'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'I have no idea, but he's obviously worried'  
  
'About me?'  
  
'I guess so. You look rather bad!'  
  
'Bad?' Marion frowned.  
  
'Sorry, you seem rather tired'  
  
'I didn't sleep very well'  
  
'Robin?' Rowena guessed. If Marion was worried it had to be about Robin.  
  
'He's gone. He's after Sarina. He's gone mad!' Marion turned around  
  
'Wow! Wait a sec! Who's Sarina?'  
  
'A new girl at the compound.'  
  
O... I see'  
  
'I'll tell you' Marion sighed and sat down. Rowena followed her example and listened to Marion's story.  
  
***  
  
'No, she isn't here' the soldier had returned. Behind one of the tiny windows appeared the face of Guy of Gisborne.  
  
'But Sir Guy invites you to dinner, Lady Fitzwalter!'  
  
'Oh no! I'm sorry! I can't.' Tuck said, and he ran off.  
  
'Get him! That's not a woman! That's that friar!' Guy yelled as he ran out of the castle.  
  
'Ohoh! John!' Tuck screamed as he ran  
  
'Close the gates!' Guy yelled towards the two guards, who were just standing there, dazed. Not really realising what had just happened. How come they didn't saw she was not a woman?!?  
  
Guy's voice called them back to reality, but it was too late, Tuck was already gone.  
  
*** 


	4. Sarina - 4

E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure / romance / magic  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAMER: and again; not mine!  
  
SUMMARY: Robin is kidnapped by a witch  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; it's based on the TV-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood. Sorry if there are a mistake in the text, English is not my native language, but I try! Please R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Robin woke up. He was still in the cave, tied to the bed. He looked around in search of Sarina. She was sitting in a corner, at a desk, still wearing that red dress.  
  
'She looks so different from the Sarina I know' he thought. She was reading in some kind of fat book. Next to her was a raven. The bird had a black ribbon around his neck.  
  
'Why have you brought me here?' he asked.  
  
'Oh, he's awake, Spike! Look, this is the great Robin Hood!' she said while she turned around. She looked him in the eyes. The raven went to sit non Sarina's shoulder.  
  
'Let me go' Robin said demanding.  
  
'Oh, sweet Robin, you're in no position to ask you know' a smile appeared on her face.  
  
'Why, Sarina? Why have you brought me here?'  
  
'Does that really matter Robin?' She replyed at his question 'Isn't it nicer to sk what I'm planning to do with you?'  
  
'You've bewitched me!'  
  
'Well aren't you the clever one?!' Sarina started to laugh, 'Yes, Robin. I've put a spell on you.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Why? Well...because I was jealous.' She went to sit down.  
  
'Jealous? At whom? At Marion?'  
  
Sarina remained silent.  
  
'You don't have to be jealous at Marion. There's nothing between her and me, at least nothing romantically!'  
  
'at your power'  
  
'What?'  
  
'It's your power, your strength I want. I need it, Robin'  
  
'Which power?'  
  
Sarina turned away and walked towards her desk.  
  
'Which power, Sarina?'  
  
Her eyes flashed once more and once more a red light filled the room. Robin felt his eyelids getting heavy and wanting to close. But no matter how hard he fought it, he fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
'Ok, let me get this right' Rowena said while she got up and started walking around in a little circle while she tossed her hair. 'Robin and you sage this girl, bring her to the camp. He falls in love, she disappears, Robin goes crazy, goes after her and you run off?'  
  
'Yes, something like that!' Marion said.  
  
'And what was her name again?'  
  
'Sarina'  
  
'Sarina...now where have I heard that name before? Sarina....Sarina.' Rowena silently said to herself as she started walking around again. 'Oh! Sarina!'  
  
'What?' Marion asked as she saw Rowena's face turned darker.  
  
'Yes, I've heard of her!' Rowena said with a sad voice. 'She's a sorceress'  
  
'A witch' Marion said in disbelieve.  
  
'Quite p.i., but yes, a black sorceress. She was born white, but turned to evil a couple years ago. Actually because her niece Amira wanted to marry Darren. But that doesn't matter. Oh, I've seen her once. God, she had such a bad taste!'  
  
'Rowena!' Marion cried out.  
  
'Ow, sorry!'  
  
'and why did she take Robin?'  
  
'I've no idea'  
  
'But Olwyn sent you' Marion got up and walked up to her horse. 'That means Robin's in trouble! Let's go!'  
  
She helped Rowena on the horse and they rode back to the compound. 


	5. Sarina - 5

E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure / romance / magic  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAMER: and again; not mine!  
  
SUMMARY: Robin is kidnapped by a witch  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; it's based on the TV-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood. Sorry if there are a mistake in the text, English is not my native language, but I try! Please R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
'That went well' John laughed as he saw Tuck running back to their hideout. His hat had fallen off, his face was red and he was breathing out loud.  
  
'Run!' Tuck yelled.  
  
'I take it she isn't there' Little john said while he mounted his horse.  
  
They rode off; but Guy's soldiers simply returned to the castle. They weren't worth the exhaustion of the horses.  
  
Little John slowed down. 'What are we going to do now?'  
  
'Let's return to the compound first, and eat.'  
  
***  
  
The raven was there, silent. He seemed asleep. No sign of Sarina. Robin smiled, and tried to sit up. His hands were no longer tied. He got up, and went to the door. But as he wanted to get through it, he bounced back. He couldn't get through the door. There was some magical field that prevented him from getting away. The raven woke up. He squealed. 'Robin! Robin!' he said.  
  
'Didn't know birds could talk' Robin said, as he threw himself once more against the opened door. No effect. He sighed and went to sit down again, the raven staring at him.  
  
'Oh God!' Robin said as he looked up to the door  
  
***  
  
'Marion!' Little John exclaimed happily as he saw his friend sitting by the fire.  
  
'John! Tuck!' she said as she got up, only to be buried in a big hug by Little John.  
  
'Are you okay?' Tuck asked.  
  
'I'm fine, I just needed some time alone.' She said while they all went to sit down. Rowena, who had once again changed her clothes, joined them.  
  
'Hi guys!' she sat down.  
  
'Rowena, what are you doing here?'  
  
'Helping' she said as she gave the boys the 'duh!'-look.  
  
***  
  
'Marion?' Robin said in wonder, as he saw her enter, dressed in her blue outfit, her auburn hair loose as always, with the gentle curls.  
  
'Robin' she said while she sat down on a chair, 'I'm here to get you out!'  
  
'Marion? What…How did you get here?'  
  
'I followed you' she said while she stood up again and walked over to him, touching his shoulder.  
  
'What about your letter?' he said, still surprised to see her there.  
  
'What letter?'  
  
'The one you wrote when you ran off'  
  
'Ow that…that was just a diversion so I could follow you'  
  
Robin thought about it for a moment. It wasn't like Marion at all, but there she was, standing right in front of him, giving him one of her radiant smiles.  
  
'Let's go' he said, 'before that witch gets back'  
  
The shield was gone. It had disappeared the moment Marion had entered. Robin examined the opened door. Nothing. No power which threw him across the room, nothing. The shield was gone.  
  
'What ARE you doing?' Marion asked  
  
'N…nothing' he said while he stepped out. He looked around. 'Where's your horse?' he asked her.  
  
'I send it home; I didn't want to be noticed'  
  
She was right; And his horse was gone too. 


	6. Sarina - 6

E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: adventure / romance / magic  
  
RATING: PG  
  
DISCLAMER: and again; not mine!  
  
SUMMARY: Robin is kidnapped by a witch  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE; it's based on the TV-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood. Sorry if there are a mistake in the text, English is not my native language, but I try! Please R&R!! Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
'So Tuck went up to the castle, all dressed up' Little John's voice was filled with laughter as he told the two women their story.  
  
'Ow, Little John! Tuck sighed, slightly embarrassed.  
  
'So you guys went out to look for me at Guy's estate?' Marion asked, smiling.  
  
Little John nodded.  
  
'We were worried' Tuck said.  
  
They were sitting around the fire, talking about what happened the past few days. And also thinking of a way to save Robin. And Rowena provided them with some more background on Sarina.  
  
'It's good to see Marion smile' Tuck thought. He knew why she'd run off. And also why she'd returned. She loved Robin more than anything, and her heart had suffered the past few days. He knew their love for each other. And although it wasn't really 'official', it existed, and was strong. At least that's what Tuck had always believed. Sarina had captured their friend in some magical spell, and they would get him back!  
  
***  
  
'Marion, you go first. I'll make sure we're not being followed.' He said. She looked at him with eyes saying 'What? No! I don't know!'  
  
He'd been suspicious for quite some time now, but two house ago, there was just Marion, and freedom. Now he recalled that Spike hadn't squeaked, that the magical shield had vanished and all those other little things;  
  
'Okay' she said, 'Be careful, Robin'  
  
He looked at the woman walking in front of him. Her auburn hair had a touch of gold in the sunlight, and there was still that grace in her movements. A grace he'd only seen with her. She was a warrior, but still carried the inheritance of her birth. She was a Lady in every way. But instead of becoming Lady of a man, she'd preferred giving it all up to become a Lady of the sword, first at Queen Eleonora's side, then at his'.  
  
Yes, the woman was from the outside with no doubt his beloved Marion, but he had his doubts it was really she.  
  
They hadn't been followed, no magic, no robbers, nothing. This was all a bit too weird, he thought.  
  
The sun was setting and they set up a camp near a little stream, a bit from the small road they'd been following.  
  
'Hey..what?' Robin said in surprise as Marion went to lay down right next to him. Her head rested against his chest, her fingers caressed his arm.  
  
'What? Too bad we didn't bring the blankets' she said as she looked up to him, only to lean in closer. And she placed her lips on his. 'I figure we could make our own heat' she whispered.'  
  
*** 


End file.
